Dracos Secret
by Belle-fille2012
Summary: Draco has a secret that he will end up keeping for the rest of his life, all because of Ginny Weasley. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing it's all J.K. Rowling_

Ginny Weasley, he had known her ever since her first year at Hogwarts. He tried to ignore her but she wasn't exactly a wallflower. Her fiery red hair and her strong opinions, he was in love before he even knew what was happening. They had only spoken a few times; she was snarky because he was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley they were supposed to hate each other but he could never hate her. She was amazing, strong willed, she knew what she wanted and she went after it. Like Potter, Draco didn't hate him not really. He didn't care either way about Harry Potter; the only thing he did care about was the Weasley girl.

He had a plan, a stupid one that he didn't think would work but it was still a plan. He sent her an owl telling her to meet him, he was sure she would ignore it or think it was some sick joke yet here he was in the room on requirement waiting for her. He paced back and forth in front of the fire; he was nervous which he thought was ridiculous. He had never been nervous about anything before in his life. It was a quarter past eight, he told her to be here at eight thirty. It was agony standing here waiting.

Suddenly he heard a noise and turned on his heals to find the source. She was there, hair going in every direction; face flush, breathing hard as if she ran here.

"What the bloody hell is this Malfoy?" She held up the note as evidence.

"What does it look like Weasley? It's a letter to you." He wore his signature cocky grin. Ginny's nerves were shot; she didn't understand why he had written her, or why she had come. Ginny didn't see Draco like the others did; she didn't think he was a threat she was very similar to him actually. They were both caught up in other peoples mess; she in Harry's and he in his Fathers.

"I can bloody well see that Malfoy, why did you send it?" She pretended to be angry with him but really she was quite curious.

"Because I wanted to see you Ginny," He took one deliberate step toward her. Ginny was completely shocked she had never heard him say her first name before, she wasn't totally positive he knew it.

"What did you want to see me about Draco?" She hadn't really meant to call him by his first name but she was still trying to play catch up. He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue.

"I think you know, because it's why you're here too." Draco took another step closing the gap between them. He brought his hand up to her face, cupping her check. She took in a sharp breath, she didn't understand what he was doing and she didn't know why she liked it. He was surprised she didn't pull away, he took it as a good sign he wanted to try something but he didn't want to scare her off too soon. He leaned in his lips just inches from hers, looking into her eyes gauging her reaction then he slowly pressed his lips against hers. She didn't hesitate at all; she knew she wanted this she had for a long time.

He pulled away from her, too soon for Ginny's liking. There were things he wanted to say, things he had to say to her. He pulled her to the couch by the fire and they talked. They talked about everything, their lives, and their families. They had so much in common, they were laughing together. Ginny had never seen Draco laugh before, she liked it. That night they shared memories, wants, dreams, kisses, and touches.

Ginny was scared as she lay back on the couch, she had never been with a boy before but Draco was surprisingly gentle and comforting. He whispered in her ear and gave her all his love. Then she fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning Draco woke before Ginny, the realization of what he had done came crashing down on him. They could never be together; the world they lived in wouldn't allow it. They might share some time together but her family hell his family would break them apart. He would just end up hurting her more; he couldn't see her go through all of this just to be pulled apart in the end. So he wasn't going to do that, he was going to end it know the only way he knew how.

He waited until she woke up; he was looking in the fire.

"You know Weasley; you almost made it too easy, it was hardly any fun." Draco spoke with conviction.

"What are you talking about Draco?" Ginny was confused, what was he trying to say to her?

"Well I bet Pansy that I could get you into bed with me, I thought it would take longer than one night but, seems I overestimated you Weasley." He spat his words and her. He could see the hurt in her face, the tears starting to fall.

"You didn't…you wouldn't." Ginny stumbled over her words, she didn't understand.

"Oh I did, and you fell for it a little too easily." He was staring at her, eyes cold showing no emotion. She scrambled up grabbing her close and throwing them on, she walked up to him looking him straight in the eye. Then she brought her hand firmly across his check. With that she was gone.

She would live her life, marry Potter, have children she would forget about him and what he did to her. But Draco, he would spend the rest of his live with only one girl in his heart. He would keep his secret for the rest of his life because he knew that he wasn't what was best for her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: So I wasn't even going to make another chapter but I kinda got some inspiration so here it is! Just fyi this isn't going to be very long, sorry. _

It had been ten years since that night I spend with Ginny. I had left Hogwarts not long after that; I had decided to become a writer. I traveled all over the magical community looking for inspiration. I hadn't seen or spoken to anyone from my old life, including my family. I thought of Ginny often, I knew that she had married Potter but that was the last I heard about her. I of course never married; I had only ever loved one person.

I was walking through the streets of Diagon Ally; I hadn't been here in years since before I left Hogwarts. I saw a few familiar faces but said nothing to them and they said nothing to me. I credited this to the fact that my father was a death eater or he had been. Even though everyone was safe the fear was still fresh in everyone's hearts.

I stepped inside one of the shops not really paying attention to which one. That's when I saw her, she had aged of course but she was still beautiful. Her hair still a fiery red but it was now tamed into a neat bun on the back of her head. She couldn't see me but I could see her…she had a child with her. A little boy, he had blonde hair almost white and deep brown eyes like his mother. He was about 8 maybe 9 years old.

"Mum can I get this?" the boy asked holding up something.

"Of course you can Draco." Ginny said with a sweet smile on her lips. I stumbled back knocking something over with a loud crash. The little boy with blonde hair…his name was Draco. It couldn't be true. Hearing the noise Ginny turned and looked right at me. She let out a small gasp and her face paled.

"Ginny?" I asked taking a step towards her.

She froze for a second then picked up the small boy and left the store. I stood there, waiting for what I wasn't sure. Maybe I was waiting for an answer that I would never get. Or maybe I was waiting for her to come back but I knew that she never would. What I did to her was unforgiveable, but I still wished by some miracle that she would come back in here and forgive me for everything I had done and we could start over. But she didn't come back, she never would.


End file.
